


Six Affairs that Pam Might have had

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: All those are innocent until proven guilty (although they're probably all guilty!)





	Six Affairs that Pam Might have had

**Author's Note:**

> Pam is everybody's fantasy but Jim trusts her without questioning anything (maybe he needs to be a little more questioning, maybe not)

Six affairs that Pam may have had.

The clues and the suspects:

#1-Jim comes in late. He has a black eye. Toby comes in 5minutes later. He has a swollen right hand.

#2-Jim walks by the xerox machine, where Pam is standing. He pats her ass  
“Dwight. I mean Jim.” She shouts.  
#3-Michael tells Pam that she will have to stay late. She smiles and whispers "yes!”  
#4-When at Pratt, Pam attends a concert with Alex. She gushes about how great of a time she had, and how good the musicians were. Guess she hadn’t heard that the concert was cancelled!  
#5-Ryan brings a video to work and shows it. It shows the little bastard fucking an unsuspecting Pam.  
#6- “I’m so tired of Andy calling me Tuna, I’m gonna make up a name for him,” Jim was mad.  
“He already has one.” Pam blurted. “Boner King!”  
“And how do you know that?”  
“Just a wild guess.” Pam turned red, as she spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, which do you think is more likely?


End file.
